


It fit

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan nuzzled him, pushing his nose into the back of Joshua’s bare neck. “Are you wearing my hoody?” He toyed with the sleeves as he murmured into Joshua’s neck, laying a light kiss there.





	It fit

**Author's Note:**

> Person A sleeps in late and wakes up to Person B cooking breakfast in the morning. A walks into the kitchen and just wraps their arms around B while they continue to cook.

Jeonghan groaned, rolling to the right, his hand patting empty bedsheets. He grumbled into his pillows. Joshua must’ve woken up earlier. The blankets were cold, and if Jeonghan concentrated hard enough he could make out noises of pots and things going bang in the kitchen. He could lay here but he knew Shua wouldn’t come back to bed. Not unless he persuaded him.

Rolling out of bed, Jeonghan shivered as the cold air touched his bare arms. Where was his hoodie? He remembered throwing it off as he moved into to get Joshua naked as well. Then sex. A lot of sex happened. So where was it? Jeonghan looked around their bedroom but came up empty. “Did it just disappear,” he muttered.

He grabbed another one from the closet and put it on. Shua would scold him for going around the house without something warm to wear now that the temperatures were dropping. While it was cute and all, the looks Joshua gave afterwards made his heart wrench. The sad dewy eyes should’ve been illegal but Joshua used them time and time again and Jeonghan caved like a child’s sandcastle.

Quietly, he made his way into the kitchen.  Surprising Joshua could be fun.

Joshua sang lightly into the air, stirring a pot of soup. He was always so cute that way. Especially when he wasn’t fond of them but knew Jeonghan was. The sleeves of a very familiar hoody were pushed up to his elbows. But Jeonghan could see them slowly starting to fall due to the big size.

Reaching out, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Shua’s waist, grinning as he felt a tiny jump and small yelp.

“Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan would almost categorize it as a tiny squeal but if he said that Joshua would take that spoon and whack him one.

“Yea baby?” Jeonghan nuzzled him, pushing his nose into the back of Joshua’s bare neck. “Are you wearing my hoody?” He toyed with the sleeves as he murmured into Joshua’s neck, laying a light kiss there.

“Don’t scare me,” Joshua huffed. He looked down at the pot, a blush forming. “And what if I am? I was cold and you left it there. It fit.”

Smirking, Jeonghan tightened his arms. “Sure, it does Shua.” It didn’t. Jeonghan liked his things oversized and this hoody was big. It dwarfed Joshua’s shoulders and didn’t do any justice to his skinny frame and his tiny hips and small waist at all. It covered everything.

Joshua ignored him, going back to the soup, letting Jeonghan hang all over him and giving him light kisses on his head and the back of his neck.


End file.
